1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a detection apparatus, and an obstacle detection system for vehicles using the detection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Various techniques have been utilized in the past to detect the size of an obstacle ahead of a vehicle, the moving direction of the obstacle, and a distance from the vehicle to the obstacle. Generally, an image detection system may be used to detect the image of the obstacle, and a distance detection system may be used to detect the distance between the vehicle and the obstacle. However, the image diction system and the distance detection system are utilized independently, and the distance and the image can not be easily and accurately combined to provide comprehensive information.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.